1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container, and more specifically to a container for containing beverages that can be served by simply removing the cover of the container as required. According to this invention, the container after use can be used as a magic container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, disposable containers have been very commonly used for containing sake and cool beverages. The disposable containers, however, present a serious problem of contaminating the environment. Although various attempts have been made to eliminate the above problem of environmental pollution, there has yet been found no effective measure. In Japan and in the U.S., for example, the move is increasing year after year to legislate a so-called "Regulation related to Used Cans" which enforces the distributors and the manufacturers to recover the used cans, in order to protect the environment from being polluted. At the present time, however, the industries resist against such Regulations so fiercely that arguments have been deployed between the side of the industries and the side of the groups for protecting the environment and consumer's groups.